That Morning Feeling
by Merit Somnia
Summary: Kel woke up, there it was a feeling. Something big was going to happen today she knew it. JxK [COMPLETED]
1. The Sparrow's Ass

AN: Hello!  
I love Tamora Piecre and have been reading them for a long time my favorite series is the Protector of the Small so that's why I am writing this! The character area bit OOC there's a bit of sexual tension, some swear words too and a heaps embarrassing situations.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kel, Joren, Neal, Owen, the sparrows or anyone else so don't sue!  
  
"Means speaking"  
  
'Means yamani talk'  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kel's Bedroom  
  
Kel's POV  
  
It all started quite normally the sparrows were chirping for food, the pre dawn light streamed through the high window but something felt odd Kel thought, something was going to happen today, she knew it.  
  
Sighing she stretched. All this wondering wasn't going to stop whatever it was from happening so she might as well get up.  
  
As she did her morning exercise's the feeling persisted and Kel was beginning to feel nervous.  
  
What could happen? She could be killed, which was rather awful but the possibilities were not that high. One of her friend could get hurt or even die. . .  
  
She really was in a great mood and the most optimistic girl in the world, girlish giggle.  
  
Right. . .  
  
Slap!  
  
She looked at her reddened cheek.  
  
"Remember, how many times have I told you not to get so. girly you will lose even respect and plus stop fantasizing about Joren's body his sleek thighs his delectable ass-"  
  
Knock knock!  
  
Kel freezes.  
  
"Kel open the door," Neal cried out.  
  
Kel walks to the door her stomach a nervous pit.  
  
"Yes!?" she says brightly a big smile on her face.  
  
Neal frowns. "Kel are you alright? I heard talking in here," Neal asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, fine. Really! And I was. . . uh . . . talking to the sparrows, yeah that's it! I was talking to the sparrows. Now let's go get some breakfast, I'm hungry how 'bout you?" Kel answered smiling nervously  
  
"You were talking to the sparrows," Neal says slowly.  
  
"Uh-huh, but we should go now, breakfast awaits," Kel said grabbing Neal's arm and dragging him out of her room.  
  
"Kel wait, are you telling me that you were talking to the sparrows."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were telling the sparrows that they have a delectable ass?"  
  
"Ah, well. . . you see, gotta go!" Kel rushed out of her room.  
  
**************  
  
Later at Breakfast  
  
"Well look who graced this hall with her presence," Joren smirked.  
  
Kel looks around, "Hey, I'm not late or anything," she says before murmuring under her breath, "Pretty boy."  
  
"What was that?! Did you just say I was pretty boy?!" Joren screeched.  
  
Twirling a little curl that had magically appeared with her pinkie Kel widened her eyes making her seem 'ittle miss innocent and said "What do you mean, Joren? You must be hearing things. You'd better go see a healer," concern coated her voice in it's syrupy grasp.  
  
"You did, I know you did you vile-  
  
"Oh, that's not nice Joren! You are acting like a child," Kel scolded.  
  
"Is that so? Well let me make clear Mindelen, that I am always right," Joren then abruptly stood up and left the room.  
  
'Arrogant son of a bitch,' Kel muttered.  
  
Joren POV  
  
Joren pretended not hear.  
  
Damn them barbarians and their stupid. . . animal speak, cannot they talk in a civilized way?  
  
But it was so goddamn hard not to hurt that human. nay. creature girl; she was the most annoying person alive!  
  
Must kill her, it was illegal but when had that stopped him? He remembered the time when he found all those neo-  
  
CRASH.  
  
He looked down with disdain at the small heap of boy.  
  
"Well, Owen, all alone and no body to help."  
  
The boy shot a frightened look at him before scurrying away.  
  
Scum.  
  
He would find a way to get her he would!  
  
A scheme already set in motion by his hormones surged up and planted itself in his mind.  
  
Yes, that would do nicely.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Hate?  
  
Love?  
  
So R/R and tell me! 


	2. Dirty Pants

AN: Hello there! Well here's Chapter 2 of That Morning Feeling, hope you like it! Thank you all who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a word of the works of Ms. Pierce.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In a Hall Way  
  
Kel's POV  
  
While Joren was plotting away in a dark dark cell in the dark dark dungeons of the dark dark castle (Not really, he was in his room which from now will be called Joren's Lair) Kel was having a rather embarrassing conversation with Neal.  
  
". . . and to sum it all up I really think you should see someone. . . professional and discuss it with them you don't want your feelings for the sparrows to get into something weird do you Kel?" Neal told in a patronizing voice.  
  
"No Neal I don't but you see about this morning I wasn't really talking about the sparrows, I was talking about. . . someone else," Kel stammered out beads of sweat trailing down her forehead.  
  
"Oh really? Well then Kel to clear your name tell me who it was and your name shall no longer be sullied as the sparrow lover!" Neal declared.  
  
"Neal! I just remembered! How could you do this to me? Why did you tell everyone about that?" Kel yelled suddenly thinking she of all the ways she maim and kill Neal. (Which was kinda bad for Neal) Then her mouth formed a grim smile and her eyes light up in unholy terror.  
  
"Kel Kel snap out of it! People are staring! If you are going to act like this then I am going to leave!" sniffing dramatically he pranced out of the room.  
  
Kel sighed, the feeling was still there and yet something she would regret to the end of her days had happened. Something BIG was going to happen.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
He looked at the plans and smirked.  
  
"Kel won't know what hit her," Joren gleefully rubbed his hand together in childish happiness before straightening and walked out of his Lair.  
  
On the sheet on the desk were:  
  
Phase One: Befriend her  
  
Phase Two: Humiliate her  
  
Phase Three: Laugh  
  
It really was painstaking brilliant plan with details and without a flaw.  
  
That was what Joren thought anyway.  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Bugger, damn stupid moronic Wyldon!  
  
Kel looked over at the slightly soapy floor; she had only completed half of it. Neal was dead! He had made her late for her lessons and here she was scubbing floors, bending over she resumed scubbing.  
  
"Kel! I need to speak to you!" Joren cried out walking her nice clean floor with his muddy boots staining the surface.  
  
She let out a growl of frustration.  
  
"Stone Mountain! I suggest you get off the ground now or I will kill you!"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Sorry I didn't notice," his voice sounded sincere but was it really.  
  
"Well I would forgive but I'm in a nasty mood, but! If you so happened to help me I'd forgive you," she slyly said.  
  
"Fine," then he went down on his knees and asked nicely, "Can I have a brush to clean with?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They then silently scubbed into the night.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
He looked down on his ruined pants.  
  
Was it really worth it? To get back at her, yes. But doing menial labor. *Shudders* Was it really worth it?  
  
Yes it was, to get back at her he'd challenge the Black God himself!  
  
But would the plan work?  
  
Of course anything done by him was a master piece of his genius, there was no reason why it would not work.  
  
Assured that his plan would work he got ready for bed, taking off his clothes, putting his night shirt on, lighting his night candle (after all you never what might be under your bed), getting into bed, pulling the covers up, tucking the blankets under his chin and snuggling in for a night of dreams.  
  
Joren's Dream  
  
*The people were all people were all staring at him and laughing*  
  
*Why were they laughing at him?*  
  
*The figures started to distort, all but one figure clothed in a clear white light shone through it's light banishing the laughing figures until they were the only ones there*  
  
*Slowly the features were coming through until he could almost see-  
  
BONG  
  
The waking up call to the entire city awoke Joren from his slumber.  
  
He quickly sat up sweat dripping from his face, he brought a hand to his head his breathing coming out in quick short gasps.  
  
Damn that bell, he internally cursed.  
  
He was so close finding out whom that light figure was and hope had been so close. . .  
  
Throwing the blankets off the bed he got ready for the day.  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Kel woke up.  
  
She had the strangest dream last night.  
  
Laughter. Fear. And a bright light around her.  
  
She wondered what it all meant, and who was the figure in the middle?  
  
Looking up she noticed the sun's direction.  
  
"Oh shit," she groaned, quickly getting dressed for the day.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Kel? Not molesting any sparrow's are you? Hee hee," Neal laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kel yelled.  
  
"I will take that as a. . . no," he replied.  
  
Tying the laces on her boots she stood up, grabbed the handle to the door and wrenched it open.  
  
"DIE Queenscove," she screamed as she launched herself at him and started beating him to the pulp.  
  
Merric pulled her off in as her hands formed a perfect shape for his neck."  
  
"Let go I wanna hurt him," she said struggling to get free.  
  
"Kel stop it, I know Neal is a bit of an idiot-  
  
"Hey! Not an idiot," Neal protested before returning to sulking.  
  
They all gave long stares.  
  
-but you can not kill him, it would not be. . . knightly," Merric finished.  
  
"Fine I won't kill him, spoilsports," Kel reluctantly agreed.  
  
"That's jolly for you Kel, for in the end don't we all want to feel jolly?" Owen brought up.  
  
"I suppose you are right," Kel says.  
  
"Now let's hurry we don't want to be late for breakfast!" Merric cries.  
  
All the boys eagerly nod their heads and race away.  
  
"Boys and their bottomless stomachs," Kel mutters as she rolls her eyes before she quickly follows them, after all she was hungry.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Ah my aching fingers ~streches fingers~  
  
Well I hope you like it!  
  
Please R/R 


	3. Warty Kiss

That Morning Feeling Chapter Three  
  
An: here is chapter three, OOC and swearing and kissing and a much much more!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Kel was skipping slightly, humming a random tune on her way to breakfast and then she saw him.  
  
She stopped.  
  
He held open his arms and started running toward her.  
  
Strange soppy music emitted from somewhere started to play.  
  
She started to run towards him not seeing the huge puddle in front of her.  
  
"Oh Jorennnnnnnnnnn!" she yelled, slipping and landing in a puddle, her once clean clothed dirty and wet.  
  
He stopped and sneered down at her.  
  
"So Lump, Getting a bit affectionate huh?" Joren asked and sneered at the same time.  
  
"Um. . . no? I mean of course not! Whenever I see such ugliness I. . . scream at it, yeah that's it!" Kel stammered out  
  
"Riiiiiiiight, Mindelen. I don't want know what your twisted mind thinks, when it does," he snickered and left for the breakfast room.  
  
Breakfast!  
  
She scrambled to her feet and just made it in time.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Joren sat among his cronies eating breakfast, crowing slightly about the most delightful rumor he had heard, this would be cherry on the cake for his mater plan, oh yes he could imagine it now, who could of believed? But now it made so much sense! Spending so much time with them befriending them, making them her pets, oh yes so much sense!  
  
Apparently Kel was molesting sparrows!  
  
This would spoil her already tarnished record. Perhaps the King would finally get rid of her. . . But knowing him and his progressive ways, such as having a GIRL as a champion. The country of Tortall had been besmirched with that scandal. And letting the commoners learning, heaven above! And then there was the matter of letting the Queen starting that Riders organization and allowing women to join! Was pure madness who would need commoners learning of reading and writing which was above their station. Only Noble folk deserved that honor and privilege!  
  
But enough with this ranting.  
  
He had a plan to act out.  
  
And he might of spoiled with that act earlier, but natural instincts had risen, to torture Kel and any way it had been fun.  
  
Standing up he walked over to where Kel was sitting.  
  
He heard the end of a rather intriguing conversation.  
  
"- the harpy the twirled around and asked 'Dear knight I seem of misplaced my undergarments where ever could they be?' And the knight answered 'Dear harpy they seem -  
  
The voice cut off at the sight of Joren.  
  
"What do you want, StoneMountain," Queenscove growled out.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," he sneered looking down his nose, "I wish to speak to Keladay," he demanded.  
  
She looked up and stared up at him for a moment her expression blank.  
  
"No," she murmured quietly.  
  
Grabbing her arm he started dragging her away.  
  
"Let go!" she yelled.  
  
He continued to drag her away ignoring the yells and demands she spoke.  
  
Her friends started to get up, anger in their movement their faces outraged, she waves them saying her voice trying to soothe them, "I'm okay, you eat breakfast, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Her friends looked like they were going to follow her to protect her honor not that she has it or any thing.  
  
"I'll be fine," she waves them back, her face rather grim her voice indignant.  
  
He drags her out of the room and into the hall way.  
  
He looked around for people but thankfully there were none.  
  
He let go of her arm; she glared at him rubbing her arm.  
  
"What do you want, StoneMountain," she hissed angrily at him.  
  
"What I want?" he leaned in closer until they were only inches apart, "Simply put my dear. I want you!" he brushed his lips against her, smiled and walked away.  
  
Kel's POV  
  
She put her hand to her lips.  
  
That was the most electrifying feeling!  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall and smiled slightly.  
  
"That was nice. . ." she whispered to her self.  
  
"Kel! What was nice? Answer me Kel! What was nice?" Neal burst out his face slightly flushed.  
  
Kel jumped, breathing hard while clutching her heart.  
  
"Neal! *Pant*, you surprised me! Um *pant* nice? Um the fact that eh. . . that Joren is uh. . . gone," Kel panted out.  
  
"Oh well that is a good reason I suppose," Neal said idly stroking his nose, "C'mon we have to go to class.  
  
Later that Day  
  
It was finally dinner time and boy was she starved!  
  
After having little to no breakfast because of that stupid conversation-  
  
-KISS KISS yelled her evil (and slightly horny) self. Yes well that had been the only good part of the day, arriving late at class that had to help the teacher perform their Sex-Ed education, the teacher saying it was so much nicer to have a female model instead of two males with one of them wearing fake boobs and that was only the start! Then she and Neal had to Kiss each other and Kel had found out to her disgust that Neal was a lousy kisser, ugh the wetness she could still feel the slimy frog like warty skin brushing lightly near her lips, no wonder he didn't ask any girls out is he kissed like this!  
  
After feeling his rather disgusting lips touching hers she threw up in his mouth when they had to tongue kissing. Neal of course had been angry for the rest of the day and sulked.  
  
And then because Neal was sulking and wouldn't be the other Sex-Ed partner I got paired with that's right Zahir. . . And the Goddess is he one hell of a kisser, fans self absently, I swear I actually melted, the way he moved his lips the way he tasted, mmmm, where does he learn this stuff? And where can he teach me? But oh no this does not end on a happy note, oh no, not at all.  
  
Cleon the bastard decided to join us!  
  
Not that is was not flattering at first but he was kissing Zahir and Zahir was kissing Cleon! Was I such a bad kisser that I turned two perfectly straight guys gay? Well yes I guess I am, because they kept on kissing their tongues leapt in to the fray and kissing their tongues battled and kissing. . .  
  
I think you get my point.  
  
Luckily the bell went and the class was over.  
  
Then we had the Shang warriors and they decided to have a fun day, I mean I was happy until I found what we were doing today.  
  
The Shang masters decided I was going to be target practice today, whoop hoo I can feel the joy and excitement running through my veins getting ready for a day of fun or. . . not. . .  
  
Okay imagine beaten to a bloody pulp and not be able to fight back. The Shang call it active fun, active fun my @$$! I was hit I was punched I was kicked all while wearing this heavy suit with pointy thing jabbing in to all the fricken' time!  
  
So here I am hungry, cranky and tired who does just happen to sit next to me, Joren.  
  
I glare at him hoping that he would go the hell away before do something painful to him, like disembowel him or slowly pull every blond strand out one at a time, this sounds nice I might actually do it.  
  
"So Keladry, how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"MY DAY? HOW WAS MY DAY? I HAD THE WORST BLOODY DAY IN MY WHOLE FRICKEN' LIFE!" I scream.  
  
He has a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Now Keladry, there's no need to be rude," he scolds waving a finger.  
  
I attempt to bite it.  
  
He winks and says saucily, "Kinky!"  
  
I go for his throat.  
  
The day isn't differently not getting better I think two hours later when I am finally discharged, nursing a sprained wrist a black eye and various cuts and bruises.  
  
I walk to my room for some private, Goddess only knows when I will get some more after what happened today.  
  
Shudders.  
  
I arrive at my room.  
  
And there I find. . .  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
And I know there is a lot of swearing but it fit in with the story.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
And please don't flame to much I worked hard on this!  
  
And thank you to all the people who reviewed, I was surprised at the amount I got, so THANK YOU! You made me glad I was writing this, I thought it wasn't my best work.  
  
So Thank You  
  
arimel  
  
Evil strawberry  
  
Imperfectionist ;D  
  
an anonymous geek  
  
BlueEyedWildmage  
  
sw33t t3mptations  
  
You made me write quicker, not that reviews make me write quicker but it inspired me!  
  
Bye bye!  
  
P.S Please R/R! 


	4. What's inside that box?

That Morning Feeling  
  
AN: Slight nakedness, but with a bit more emotion than the other chapters that I hope you like! There is a lot of mushy stuff in this chapter and less humor, but it was what came to my mind, and so I typed it up!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have money, which I don't, and since I don't have money you would get nothing! And if you did sue me you would be wasting your time, because the whole process of suing me costs lots of time and money wasting as well as lots of emotional trauma! And in the end you wouldn't get a cent so don't sue! All of this is perfect logic don't you agree? Of course you do.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kel's Bedroom  
  
Kel's POV  
  
And there I find. . .  
  
A big box.  
  
It was brightly wrapped in shiny blue and gold striped paper with a big red satin bow tied on it, the box was over five foot high but less than six foot high.  
  
I carefully circle it, peering closely at it; the box seemed to be shaking slightly. The ribbon quivered, the wrapping trembled issuing a crinkle sound  
  
I stepped back after all what with all the pranks that happen to me I have to be careful.  
  
The shaking increased, the box was now wobbling slightly, tilting side to side.  
  
It falls over on one side, wiggling. A long jagged tear slashes down the right hand side.  
  
A pale hand reaches out, followed by a blonde head the face turning upwards the mouth gasping for air.  
  
"Joren?" Kel says surprised.  
  
He continues breathing in a distressing manner.  
  
"Um. . . Why are you in a box? In my room?" she looks down but abruptly snaps back body rigid her face scarlet, "Naked! You're naked in my room in a box?" She shakes her head, "Am I the only one who see's this as wrong?" she muttered her tone disgusted, but privately is glad deep down.  
  
Come on Joren just turn a little to the left and I can see more of your chest and why don't come out of that box I can't wait to meet you, hee hee, her horny self said.  
  
"Couldn't you had just open the box, then I would not be in this stupid situation, choking and having trouble to breathe," Joren pants out between gasps.  
  
"Well is a certain someone and his certain cronies had placed several devious "pranks" in my room maybe I would of!" Kel retorted, "Doing those pranks were nasty and horrible, I don't know how I could ever forgive you! And any way you put yourself in the box, this is your fault!" Kel added left hand on her hip while the right pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
"Really is that what you think?" Joren whispered softly.  
  
"Yep!" she squeaked wary of this unusual tone his voice had taken on.  
  
"Then I have no choice," he eyes grew stormy staring out in to the distance, no emotion able to be read from them.  
  
"No choice in what?" Kel murmured.  
  
"Nothing. . . Nothing at all. . . Nothing. . . ." he voice trailed off a intense expression fleetingly crosses his face before he bites his lip and looks down, hair slipping from his shoulder hiding his face from her view.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"No, nothing," he confirmed his voice growing stronger.  
  
She looks at him confusion. Her thoughts raced with questions and ideas, what could he mean by nothing? What was his choice? Did this effect her?  
  
"Mindelan? Could you please leave for the moment? I need to get dressed," Joren requested, his face blank but with a look of deep weariness and depression and a sense of hopelessness seemed to be come from his inner self, this feeling was tightly restrained but he seemed to be losing control of it. He brought his face upwards, licked his lips and took in a deep breath, "Please?" he finally ventured, his fist closing and opening, his breathing becoming stressed.  
  
I look at him for a moment before slowly turning around and leaving the room.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
I sighed.  
  
Well that was a total waste of time and money, he looks down and around looking over the colorful box and his pale skin.  
  
Why couldn't she just open the god damn box! And why had the box makers made the box air tight? People need to breathe you know! Some people have no sense, he thought as he shook his head blonde hair rippling.  
  
He had changed the plan slightly, what better way to humiliate her than seduce her and then show to the world what she had done.  
  
Bringing his mind back to the matter at hand he tried to get out of the box.  
  
He slowly started wormed his way out of the box before he stopped a look of horror on his face, no it could not be, and he started squirming with more vigor.  
  
A look of defeat crossed his face; he was stuck in a box, naked in Kel's room.  
  
Someone was going to kill him.  
  
He was royally screwed.  
  
If he got caught he could get expelled, but so could Kel. . .  
  
Which would make his father happy, but what about him?  
  
Shaking his head, he banished that thought to the dark corners of his mind where all memories remained.  
  
What to do?  
  
He jerked his head upward, eyes wide in triumph glee.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed snapping his fingers a wide grin covering his face.  
  
"Oh Keladry, sweet Keladry, would you come here for a moment? I need your help, you see I'm in a rather sticky situation," he sang out in a sing song voice, shifting slightly he grimaced, the inside of the box was very sticky, he knew shouldn't have used so much honey, but it was so tempting, he loved honey after all.  
  
Kel hearing his voice leaned into the room her head appearing her finger resting on the door, "Yes? She said her face flushing slightly with embarrassment but strangely did not look away from his body as much as the rational part of the brain shouted and pleaded her to do.  
  
"I'm stuck," he replied simply shifting to emphasize his point.  
  
Kel's mouth dropped as she stared at him, her face turning a bright red, she brought her hand to her gaping mouth her eyes bulging out, her breathing becoming hitched and her body drifted in to the room.  
  
"Oh, um. . . Okay. I'll help, but um. . . how?" she stammered out, she seemed nervous, apprehensive.  
  
"Just, pull me and we will see what happens, that okay with you?" he told her, watching her waiting for any signs of. . . what? Why was he so obsessed with her?  
  
"Fine," she answered, bending down and doing as instructed.  
  
Kel's POV  
  
I squat down and grasp his arm, feeling the muscles move under my hands, the slick flesh was so soft. . .  
  
I pull slightly not wanting to hurt him, but slowly increase the force.  
  
He shifts his body and I come in contact with more of that glorious skin.  
  
With a final pull he jerks out violently, his body half on top of me half on the ground.  
  
Our breathing is loud and seems to be the only sound in this room, every time he takes in a mouthful of air his stomach falls down on mine.  
  
His eyes lock in to mine, their icy blue depths staring in seeing me a new light comes in to them and I know that all my emotions laid out for him to view.  
  
His platinum blonde hair falls and brushes my cheek; I reach up with my hand and caress it slightly marveling in the softness.  
  
His eyes close their lids hiding the blue depths from view; the darker lashes gently rest on the top of his cheeks, but just for a moment.  
  
When his eyes open I am astounded by the fierce fire that seems burn with in, I stop breathing so awed by their brilliant light.  
  
He breathes in his chest rising touching mine, he exhales, his breath flows from his mouth and over my face, tickling me. I sigh and close my eyes in contentment.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
I watch her close her eyes, I hear her sigh bursting out from her lips, they part their rose tint has become enhanced I noticed. I see her white teeth softly graze her bottom lip, lovely. . .  
  
Her eyes opens and she seems surprised, she stares into my eyes, she is nervous I realize, and wonder why. But that is all lost as she licks her lips, the tip of her tongue scrapes the middle of the upper lip slowly drawing it across, a quick swipe of her lower lip and she brings it to a halt from when it had started.  
  
I need to kiss her.  
  
I don't know why but I just do.  
  
I bring my lips down on to hers, carefully kissing her, giving her the chance to back away.  
  
She doesn't.  
  
She starts kissing back slowly at first but soon with more vigor.  
  
Her lips meet his with more force than actual skill, but Mithos, this feels so good!  
  
Their lips break away and they are breathing heavily, foreheads together, their nose touching, their breath mixing together.  
  
"Well that was good," he shakily said looking into her dazed eyes.  
  
"Yes it was," she returned, her face contorted in to a frown, "But what are we to do? I mean-  
  
"I know what you mean," he interrupted, "In fact I have the perfect solution to our problems!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We," nibbles the globe of her ear, "Become more than friends," finishes nibbling but gives it a final lick.  
  
"Oh, I see," her voice had hardened and she was leaning away from him, "I become your. . . mistress!" she burst out.  
  
"No, my companion," he angrily asserts.  
  
"That's just a different name!" she cried out while frowning heavily at him.  
  
"No! You will become my friend," he looks down hiding his face from view.  
  
"Oh, so what about the future?" she questioned.  
  
"We will see when it happens," he murmured looking at the emotions crossing her face.  
  
"Okay I can agree with that, but what about-  
  
She broke off.  
  
Thump thump thump.  
  
They quickly turned towards the door their faces frightened, eyes wishing away the future; foot steps had been heard coming closer, to Kel's room!  
  
The foot steps approached Kel's room becoming louder with each step, finally it reached the door and paused there.  
  
Kel and Joren prayed to the Gods for the person at the door to go away, but alas today luck was not with them.  
  
The door slowly opened. . .  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
The reason I didn't have it all mushy was because I don't believe that Joren and Kel would ever really give in to their ideals that easily, so get prepared for some arguments ahead!  
  
And remember Kel and Joren are just teenagers and with all those hormones they have to express it somehow. But this won't be focused on their physical side of their relationship, oh not at all, hee hee! I have some plans for them yet!  
  
Also I'm going to up the rating from PG-13 to R because of what happened in this chapter, things have started to get a bit naughty!  
  
And the reason I have not updated for a while is because, when I tried uploading it wouldn't do it and I tried several times and the computer is acting up lately so I have not been able to update until now, so sorry!  
  
I'm Australian so any mistakes I made in your own language are just because of Australian spelling and the such.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
Just to say what you think of what, I'm writing it helps to know your opinion. 


	5. And you throw him out the window!

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed. Sorry I did not update so long but I was busy. I will not be able to update for at least a month; I'm going on a holiday. Sorry. Disclaimer: don't own it and if I did, well, that's another story. . .  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kel's POV  
  
The door slowly opened.  
  
But stopped half way.  
  
"Kel? Is it all right if I come in?" called Neal's voice coming from Neal's body surprisingly enough.  
  
"Um, Neal please don't come in yet, I'm. . . um, getting changed!" Kel hurriedly spoke fearing for the worst, which come to think of it was pretty awful.  
  
"Oh, so you don't mind if I come in?" Neal asked, obviously not seeing any thing wrong with that and showing that stupidity runs strong in his veins.  
  
"No! Just get out! I'll see you later!" Kel yelled him, standing up as she pushed Joren's grasping lecherous hands off her body and stalked over to the door shutting it quickly, ignoring Neal's cry of pain.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" she hissed at him not wanting to be over heard.  
  
"I have no idea!" Joren was clearly at his wits as she was.  
  
"Just great this is just great! This is all your fault you know?" Kel accused him and rightly so.  
  
"How is my fault!" he answered back clearly surprised and angry that she would dare accuse him.  
  
"You are the one with the idea of coming to my room in a box, naked!" she retorted jerking her gaze from Joren for a brief moment to look at the crumpled striped wrapping paper, flattened box and untied ribbon before returning to glare at him once more.  
  
"Only because I love you!" Joren replied, eyes looking up at her beseechingly.  
  
Kel merely rose an eyebrow at him in disbelief and snorted. "Joren, Joren, Joren," she admonished slowly waving a finger in front of his face a small smile on her face, pulling back abruptly when Joren made a move to bite her finger. "You don't really think I would fall for that? You would have to be some kind of moron to think that I would believe that, however you may think I am NOT stupid," she sharply turned around, face turning away from him not seeing the shift of emotions crossing his face.  
  
"Now get out of my room," the words were deceptively bland.  
  
"How, oh Mistress of Cleverness?" he asked standing up, banishing his emotions. . . or at least putting them out of view.  
  
Kel turned around smiling brightly, "Out the window of course!"  
  
That had not been the answer he had been expecting, "The window? Are you mad? What am I saying of course you are!" Joren had stepped back in shock at her words.  
  
"Got any other ideas then, Joren? Because I do not see many other ways that you can leave my room with both our reputations untarnished!" Kel retorted back, smug in her mind that her idea was the best and the most plausible (or it could be she just wanted Joren to fall to his death, either one could be true).  
  
"Fine! But if I die this is all your fault!" Joren hastily (and stupidly) agreed to jump out of a narrow window to the harsh and unforgiving cobblestones below her window.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Just do it Joren! Or are too afraid to do it? I mean it's not that far," Kel taunted Joren, urging him to make the jump.  
  
"No, I'm not! In fact I'm going to jump right now!" Joren snapped back.  
  
He walked over to the window, his hand reaching for the shutters latch, he unlocked the metal latch and he pulled back the wooden shutters peering outside wary if anybody was in the range of vision to witness his spectacular jump to the ground. Luckily there was not a soul in sight.  
  
As he prepared to jump a voice halted in his tracks, "Wait! Joren you really are the biggest idiot in the entire universe," Kel wearily sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "You will hurt yourself if you jump on to the ground from this height, you need to put some padding on where you are going to land."  
  
"That may seem like a good idea, and it does have merits. But what are people going to think when you start throwing padding out of your window. I do not know about you but doing that is rather unusual behavior. People will wonder if you have gone mad. If they haven't already of course," Joren smirked at this, "So now, Mistress of Cleverness. . . what are we to do?"  
  
Kel looked at him for a moment, her eyes blank, her face expressionless and her body posture not betraying her thought.  
  
And then she smiled.  
  
"Okay no padding for you. Since you seem so interested in blocking any suggestions that I give then you shall do this on your own. I am sure it will be no problem for you to jump out of the window and remain uninjured." She grinned noticing his hesitation, "Go Joren, jump!"  
  
He once again prepared to jump, but paused. Something out of the corner of his eye niggled his attention. He turned slightly. Someone was entering the courtyard! A man!  
  
He leaped back away from the window. Leaping right back in to Kel's wardrobe.  
  
"Ooowww!" he cried out, wincing slightly and rubbing his lower back with a gentle hand careful of his injuries.  
  
"What's the matter? Why did you jump back like that" Kel demanded, gazing at him a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"There was someone coming, I jumped back when I saw them coming," Joren answered, "So what now?"  
  
Kel put her finger to her lips and made shushing motions.  
  
Kel crouched, leaning over she slinked to the window, mindful of not being seen from the outside, and she quickly peeked from the window frame before roughly jerking her head away from the window.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Act normal or people will suspect something. Moron!" Joren hissed at her rolling his eyes as he did.  
  
"It's a man!" Kel wailed, completely ignoring him and his words.  
  
"I can not believe this! Are the Gods out to get me for some trivial matter? Or are the Fates conspiring for my fall into doooomm!" Joren dramatically whispered in hushed tones.  
  
SLAP  
  
"Snap out of it, man! We can find a way to get you out of here! We can! We can! We just need to find a way to get rid of that man. It should not be that difficult," said Kel, voice all grown up and assured.  
  
Snort.  
  
"Oh don't pull that face at me, young man! Look at me. Now all we have to do is to make sure that man goes away, quickly check the window if you know that man, I do not. So see if you do, if we know his character we may be able to use that against him," Kel directed Joren.  
  
Joren stalked over to the window and glanced outside. He gasped at as he recognized the man.  
  
"Who is it Joren. Do you know him? Tell me!" demanded Kel.  
  
Face pale, hand clammy, Joren choked out, "That man is. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That man is my father."  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
Please R/R  
  
Hope you like it. 


	6. Up up and away!

Disclaimer: don't own  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while but I have not had access to a computer for nearly a month. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Your comments are very helpful.  
  
That Morning Feeling  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kel's POV  
  
"Your Father?" Kel questioned, raising her eyebrow in disbelief wondering at impossibility of his father actually being here.  
  
"Yes," Joren's reply was simple and to the point.  
  
"Your Father. Your Father is in the courtyard. Your Father is in the courtyard under my window. Your Father who opposed me becoming a knight?" Kel's spurted, rushing over the words.  
  
"Well I wouldn't put it that way, but in a weird way that is true but only if your mind is twisted and warped!" Joren angrily defended his father, his posture straightening out more firmly.  
  
"Are you saying my mind is twisted and warped? Because if you are there will be hell to pay!" Kel snarled glaring at him as her words came out.  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying, moron! Now hears an idea, I don't know why you didn't think it up yourself. I mean really, how stupid can you be? How about you check again if anybody is outside the door. And when there is not a soul, I will make a run for it, okay?" Joren smirked gleefully, "That is if it is not to hard for you to do it?"  
  
"I will do but only because your fowl smell is stink up my room and I want to get rid of it and in getting rid of that stench I am getting rid of you!" Kel retorted, "And being the only person with brains in this room, please don't insult my intelligence!"  
  
Joren merely rolled his eyes and gestured impatiently towards the door.  
  
Kel sniffed and stalked over to the door head high. Roughly jerking it open, she shoved her head past the doorframe, looking left and right for people.  
  
"Leave, there is no one there, leave," she demanded of Joren, she pointed outside her room, outside the safety of her room. Joren had to face the outside, now!  
  
"Goodbye," he told her as he walked past her. She didn't answer.  
  
She watched him leave. Half-naked. It was almost funny.  
  
What was she thinking, it was funny.  
  
Joren vanished from sight when he turned into another corridor.  
  
She closed the door gently.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
He was screwed.  
  
He turned in to another corridor; he picked up his pace from a walk to a slight jog.  
  
He was half naked, alone in the Royal Palace with his father outside blocking any escape.  
  
He was definitely screwed.  
  
And that was when he heard the footsteps.  
  
Screwed.  
  
He froze.  
  
His brain was working on over drive. It moved hid body around and set in it in motion of running forgetting pride and dignity.  
  
His brain was working towards it's full potential.  
  
Screwed.  
  
The footsteps became louder, echoing in the corridor to his left.  
  
He took a chance and opened a door to his right. Turning quickly he slammed the door behind him before the person in the corridor caught sight of him.  
  
Cough.  
  
Shit. There was somebody in this room, how could he explain this? He paused. That cough sounded awfully familiar. . .  
  
"Joren you really are an idiot! Turn around moron!" Kel's voice sounded out. And if Kel's voice was here then Kel's body was here which meant. . . this was Kel's room. He had been so preoccupied that he had accidentally went in to her room!  
  
She was going to think him an idiot. She was always so accusing and nasty to him. He had done nothing wrong to her. Women were such nasty creatures.  
  
He slowly turned around. Internally dreading the conflict ahead, but his ego would have none of it and a sneer formed across his face. He opened his mouth in preparation of a retort to Kel's stinging words on his tongue.  
  
But Kel wasn't there!  
  
Wait she was. She was shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"I'm over here moron," she snapped angrily jerking her head up. "I do not know how you manage staying alive with your stupidity! It's amazing!"  
  
Joren who was about to say a rather good comeback, stopped. He restrained himself. He took in a large gulp of air.  
  
"Look I think this is not the time for arguments. We are in the same position as before and we need to figure out an answer. So go check if my Father still outside your window," Joren spoke.  
  
Kel's POV  
  
"Very well. Your plan does have some worth," she then began to walk swiftly to the window. Putting her hands on the window sill she leaned out slightly.  
  
"He's gone," she half shouted, half whispered.  
  
"Good! Now I can jump out and leave your accursed room!" saying that Joren stalked over to the window passing Kel, dismissing her shocked expression, he vaulted out of the window without a second thought.  
  
Kel blinked.  
  
Rushing over to the window she dismally thought of what a joyous occasion it would be- if only his blood didn't stain the cobblestones below her window. As we all know blood is impossible to get out of. . . well anything.  
  
But when she reached the window popping her head out for the chance of seeing him and the blood on the cobblestones (which might sound nice at the present, it would be more trouble than it was worth. It would be rather to explain). He was nowhere to be seen.  
  
That was not possible!  
  
It was not possible for Joren to jump out of the window and disappear! Only the strongest mages could do that. Where could he be?  
  
Shaking her head she backed a couple steps into her room and sank on to her bed, the bedding yielded to her weight.  
  
It just was not possible.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
There was a brief rush of freedom as he leapt from the window. He was flying! Well that was what he was thinking until he crash landed into some shrubs below Kel's window.  
  
There was a brief moment of numbness, which was very short lived. The pain came in full force over riding his thoughts for the time being.  
  
"Oooowwww," he moaned, struggling to get up with all his cuts and already forming bruises hindering his body's movements.  
  
Sighing, he gave up. He was to stunned and sore to move. So he decided to rest for the moment. What harm could it do?  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
What harm could befall Joren?  
  
R/R! 


	7. Kel dear

That Morning Feeling  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Joren woke up and gulped. The face staring above gave him weird look but since he was feeling on the kind side he let the fact that his son was half naked in the bushes in a very public courtyard in the palace.  
  
"Son! I have good news! You are getting married!" apparently Lord Burchard liked explanation marks.  
  
Joren was shock. He didn't think this was a good idea was the ONLY thought going through his depleted brain cells (apparently they hadn't the idea of marrying and so had abandoned him). His brain was mush all functions he might previously had were gone all was left was the body of a teenager and the mind of an infant.  
  
"Uh. . . mw? Hwibn!" came Joren's muffled reply.  
  
His father gave him another weird look but he was in a good mood (the reason he was in a good mood was rather obscure, he was glad that his son was in the hands of someone else. Of course there was the downside of having to support another person but the dowry should cover that), "Yes isn't this a glorious occasion?" he sighed and smiled into the distance, his eyes growing soft with contentment, lines of age and worries disappearing for a moment, a very short moment.  
  
"But Marriellis is older than me! She should be married before me! And she's a girl!" Joren had finally got his voice back and let loose a protest.  
  
"Yes well that would be case if it wasn't your sister. She's scaring them away," Lord Burchard sadly explained shaking his head slightly a downcast expression his face.  
  
"Well that seems likely, she is scary," both males shudder slightly, "But I'm not getting married! I'm too young!" he shouted. Joren really was dreading getting married. He would do anything to stop it.  
  
"You are old enough my son! It is time you took up you responsibilities. You are coming to age," Lord Burchard admonished, when he was really shirking his duties,  
  
Joren though desperately. There had to be a way to stop his Father from marrying him off to some snotty nosed wrench. There had to be.  
  
"I can't get married. I'm already engaged to someone else and it would be improper to break my word it would shame our family!"  
  
"Wah? That can't be possible I would have heard of it! And anyway I'm your Father and you won't be getting married without my permission!" his father shouted at Joren, very close to his ear making him deaf for a moment.  
  
"I don't care! I'm marrying her and that's final!" Joren shouted rather hysterically, waving his hands about to demonstrate his point, but sadly just looked insane.  
  
"Fine, whatever you want milord, but may this poor humble servant ask who this girl is?" his father muttered rather sarcastically.  
  
Joren stopped thinking for a moment. Then mentally screamed. He hadn't thought that far! What was he to do? And so he said the first name to come to mind.  
  
"Marriellis," luckily for Joren's ego he didn't hear how stupid that sounded, very lucky.  
  
Lord Burchard sighed putting his face in his large hands his hair shaking as he softly wept.  
  
"Why Mithos have you forsaken me! What have I done to deserve him!" he pointed at Joren his eyes crazed with grief. He stood there for a time staring at the ground his expression unreadable. But (somehow) he managed to overcome the sadness and he swallowed roughly and held back some tears, "Joren, as beautiful as she may be. You are not getting married to your SISTER!"  
  
"Fine! I'll. . . I'll get married to Keladry of Mindelan!"  
  
"The page girl? Girl page? The squire girl? The Lady Squire?" the words came out hard and fast.  
  
"Would you still be angry if I said, um, yes?" Joren tentatively asked, his expression hopeful.  
  
"Aaarrrgggggg!" he father yelled/gurgled.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a yes," Joren murmured nearly under his breath, "So. I'll be going now!" Joren said in a lighthearted manner. He turned to leave, but found he couldn't. His father had latched onto his arm.  
  
"You're not going any where, my boy," his father growled, "Take me to her, I want to meet your. . . fiancee," judging from his tone his father did not like that word when used toward Kel, Joren wasn't really surprised.  
  
Shit. Joren had not bargained on this. What to do? Should he tell his father he was lying? Or should he introduce Kel to him? The choice was so hard. What to do?  
  
He had decided.  
  
"Very well Father you shall meet my bride to be. Now if you be so kind, unhand me!" Joren said this in a most assuring way, his cool eyes meeting his Father's eyes calmly but with a hint of resistance there.  
  
"Yes. Let us go meet your bride," Lord Burchard smirked.  
  
Kel's POV  
  
He really was an idiot.  
  
Kel was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her legs and arms were spread out and her lay in a mess around her head, the brown strands knotting them selves gleefully. Kel however was unaware of this.  
  
She was however aware of the approaching footsteps. One pair was stomping the ground harshly and the other was either doing a weird dance or was hop- walking along. It was a strange walk anyway.  
  
The footsteps halted. Outside her door.  
  
Knock knock. Came a sharp noise from her door.  
  
Kel stared at the door, wondering, who could it be?  
  
And her other self answered, only one way to find out.  
  
Walking over to the door she noticed that the knocks seemed to become more insistent. She walked slower.  
  
"Oh for Mithos's sake! Open the door! ...dear." Came a familiar voice, but dear?  
  
Something must be wrong with him she decided. Or, she thought pensively tilting her head to the right, he could want something. That is very likely.  
  
She opened the door. There in front of her was Joren and... Joren's Father? Her eyes widened, what was happening?  
  
"Um, darling, my dear sweet bride to be. I would like you to meet my Father," Joren gestured to his Father.  
  
Joren's Father stared at her, his face twisted slightly in disgust.  
  
"Mmn," came her startled reply.  
  
Joren smiled nervously and swung his arm around her shoulders gently but swiftly, he dragged her back into her room.  
  
"If would just excuse us Father, I need to have a word with my betrothed."  
  
The door slammed.  
  
Kel pulled herself away from Joren, shaking his arm off.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Betrothed? Us? Are you insan– "  
  
"Sshhh!" Joren hushed bring a finger to her lips, "My father is outside!"  
  
She was angry very angry.  
  
"Oh and whose fault is that?"  
  
"Look my father wants me to get married to some ugly blonde idiot. I panicked and said I was betrothed to you. So could you just pretend to be my betrothed. It's not a very big favor really," Joren pleaded smiling winningly.  
  
"A little favor? Getting married to you is a little is a little favor?"  
  
"Well not married. I suppose. We can wait until you have become a knight then split up and I can claim to be heart broken if my Father wants me to marry. So everything works out fine!"  
  
"Only for you!"  
  
"Well not really. You have the luck to be betrothed to me!"  
  
He was really pushing it.  
  
She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Luck?"  
  
"Um. Yes! Who wouldn't want to marry me?" Joren was obviously anxious.  
  
"Hmm. What about me?"  
  
"Oh come on, it's just for pretend and" here Joren's face began to turn red, he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, as he opened his mouth repeatedly. But finally Joren came through, "AndI'llbeforeverinyourdebt," he very very quickly said.  
  
"What did you say?" Kel asked suspiciously, surely he hadn't...?  
  
"I'll. Be. Forever. In. Your. Debt." He muttered slowly but clearly his face bowed deeply into his chest to hide, what Kel assumed, his embarrassed face.  
  
"Really?" oh this was too good, the inner bad Kel giggled and gleefully rubbed her hands together, mentally of course, she didn't want to seem crazy.  
  
"Yes," he rubbed his foot on the ground.  
  
"My answer is... "  
  
End Chapter  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed.  
  
R/R 


	8. Bandaged Lady

Disclaimer: not a chance, no money either  
  
AN: I updated! Would have done it sooner but it takes a long time to type this all up. But the chapter is longer than usual and I hope you like it. Thanks to anybody that reviewed.  
  
That Morning Feeling Chapter Eight  
  
************  
  
"My answer is... Yes."  
  
************  
  
Later that Evening  
  
Kel's POV  
  
They had finally left. The questions, the accusations were no longer heard. The sneering face of Lord Burchard was gone. She now knew where Joren got his mannerisms.  
  
That awful man had been so horrible to her. No wonder Joren was the twisted asshole that he was. With a Father like that you'd have to have problems.  
  
And tomorrow she was to formally presented to the court as Joren of Stonemountain's betrothed. Fabulous.  
  
She was going to have to spend time with one of the world's most disgusting, nasty people and she had agreed with it!  
  
How did she get into these things?  
  
She had to be insane.  
  
It was the only explanation. The only one.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
Her breathing began to quicken. She shakily ran a hesitant hand through her hair. She was sweating. The beads of sweat on her upper lip trailed to the corner of her mouth, where she quickly licked it up. The salty taste distracted her for a moment.  
  
How was she going to get out of this? How?  
  
She could... she could... attempt her own suicide. That would make people think it had been one last practical joke before she died. Wait! One last joke? She wasn't known for her jokes, pity. Oh why couldn't she be known for her jokes? No that plan wouldn't work. But what would?  
  
This was the most trouble she had ever been in.  
  
There was nothing she could do to it. She had agreed to it. She had to uphold the honor of Mindelan. And of herself. She would prove herself to better than him.  
  
And there was no way out, if there had been well... that was another story.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
His Father had escorted him to his room and then had left. He had muttered something about not tarnishing the house of Joren's betrothed. Joren had merely shuddered.  
  
It had not helped him. Father then had gone a long lecture about respect. As if Joren hadn't heard it a million times before. He could nearly repeat it word by word.  
  
Of course Father had been his ever so courteous self. Handling out contemptuous with oh so many double meanings. And exchanging insults. All the normal stuff.  
  
I don't think they get along.  
  
This is going to be a long betrothal.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
Kel was beginning to hate knocks. They were so repetitive. So annoying.  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
If it were Joren, she would stab him. It was only proper.  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
She'd better get it.  
  
Knockknockknock.  
  
She stood up and started to make her way to the door and as she did she over heard a conversation.  
  
"Do you think she's here?" the voice was familiar but different in some way.  
  
"I-ay don'tt knoow," this person's voice was softer and had difficulty over the words which made it even harder to understand, "Shee coould be but–"  
  
I opened the door.  
  
There in front of her was a tall woman wearing a dark blue dress but the most confusing about her, which made it hard to recognize her, was because of the bandages she wore wrapped around her head.  
  
The other person appeared to be wearing a neck brace and was staring straight in front of him self.  
  
"Kel dear!" the woman reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her into a hug.  
  
All at once it was familiar.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Her Mother's warmth enveloped her but her familiar scent was overridden by the harsh smell of poultices.  
  
"Mother! What happened? Why are you bandaged up like that? Why are you here? Are you well? I thou–"  
  
"Now Keladry. All will be explained. Just be patient. But don't you think that your Father needs a hug too?" her Mother's voice interrupted her, Mother's bandages around her lips moved in what Kel supposed was a smile.  
  
"Of course!" she hugs her Father; he stares ahead his eyes twisting to meet her. "I missed you Father," she tightened her grip around his body.  
  
"And I missed you," her Father replied.  
  
"So once again, what happened? And why are you here?"  
  
There was a long awkward silence.  
  
************  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Now Joren was the kind of person you didn't see to keep a diary. Many assumed he was a bit of an idiot. A no brainer. And he was actually, in some ways. But in the very few other ways he was very intelligent. However he viewed the world in strange ways unknown to the rest of humanity.  
  
But because he was quite meticulous, he decided to keep a record for future generations to marvel at his wit and his eventful heroic life.  
  
That was Joren thought anyway.  
  
************  
  
~Dear Diary,  
  
Guess what? I'm betrothed! It really has become an interesting day...  
  
I wonder what's going to happen next? I mean everything has been so hectic today. ~  
  
He paused and looked around at the scalar around him.  
  
~And I don't mean the blue rabbits, through that had been interesting too~  
  
Indeed it had. It was hard to wipe out those types of memories and he had tried to. But to all avail, he had failed.  
  
~... I don't want to talk about it anymore. All that blue and... red, everywhere.~  
  
It was so incredibly difficult to get out of his clothes too. Silk is such a fragile material. All has been destroyed. It had been his favourite tunic. Oh the memories! They just wouldn't fade away.  
  
~You wouldn't believe whom I'm betrothed to. Guess? Guess? Keladry of Mindelan! Surprise! Father wasn't that pleased. He's going to have to answer to Mother.~  
  
I can imagine how he feels. Mother can be scary. Just like Marriellis. It's so not fair that she inherited all of Mother's scariness. All I got was her eyes and as stunning as I look in them, I need some scariness. Icy blue eyes can only go so far.  
  
~Today. How will it end?  
  
Love, Joren~  
  
He finished his name with a fancy twirl.  
  
Joren sniffed with emotion. He truly was the greatest diary writer in the world. Who cares what other people said about him? They were just jealous fools trying and not succeeding to imitate him. Which was impossible. He was perfect after all.  
  
The connecting door from his Knight Master's door opened suddenly with a loud crash at it tore its way through the air, the hinges protesting as it did so.  
  
"Jooooorrrreeeeenn!!!" came a rather shrill voice.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
"So there was a fire? That's how you hurt your face Mother?" her questions came out swiftly, she was afraid for her parents, worried for their well being.  
  
Her parents exchanged glances. Her Father tilting his head in a bizarre way.  
  
"Y-yes that's how I was hurt," her Mother's tone was rather odd but that could be contributed to the accident, the fire. It was all so strange.  
  
"Then how was Father hurt? He doesn't seem to have any burn injuries. What happened to him?" more questions but they had to be answered.  
  
Her Father shifted slightly on the bed, the bed when she had asked him to come him he had targeted it. He had dismissed the more sensible choice of the chair and had elected to sit on her bed. Very odd.  
  
"Well. I have received some minor burns in... other places," her Father really didn't want to talk about this. It was all evident. Wait. Other places? Did he mean...? Oh! I see now, no wonder. That explains it.  
  
"What about your neck? Why do you have a brace on your neck? How could you get that from a fire?" Kel didn't want to press but she was curious, there seemed more to this story than they were telling. Very curious indeed.  
  
Her parents once again exchanged glances.  
  
"Um. Why don't we have some tea! Of course the Yamini have the best tea! Green tea. How I miss it. They just don't grow it right here.And to import cost a fortune!" her Father rambled on about tea.  
  
"What happened to your neck? Its not serious is it? You're not seriously injured and these are your final moments, are you? Oh Father I'm going to miss you so mu–"  
  
"I'm not dying Kel. Really, you were always the most dramatic of all the children and you don't reveal it much. You hide behind that mask." Kel made a face; "Don't you think I don't see this young lady!"  
  
"...and your neck?" he really was getting nervous, his twitching was becoming more erratic.  
  
"Er well," he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat, "I fell off a balcony."  
  
"You fell off a balcony?" highly realistic, he really was hard pressed. "What were you doing? Falling off a balcony? You told me it was dinnertime and that the candles caught light with the tablecloth. You were lying weren't you?" she accused, she was getting to the end of this tale and she wanted the truth.  
  
Her Father was sweating and twitching, nothing strange there. But her mother was doing some queer little movements with her face. She didn't know her Mother had these types of problems. Not that she minded or anything. These people were on this world because the Gods wished it. Plus she had bad experiences when she was a child. She had often walked close to death. Not the most pleasant experiences.  
  
"Your mother and I," here her Mother grimaced and edged further away from her Father and started staring at great interest at her Cats. "Have many children," he once again paused, he really likes his pauses she thought viewing the sweat sliding down his face and become increasingly twitchy. But where could this conversation be going? "And we... were trying for another!" her Father ended with a great explanation mark and was breathing quite harshly. Her Mother's gaze hadn't faulted but her blinking was becoming more frequent. What could the mean? Children. Making...? Oh.  
  
Dear Goddess.  
  
Her parents were having sex!  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Slam!  
  
He heard the door behind him make. But other than to try to run faster he took no notice other than to run faster and faster and... well he got the point.  
  
"I have to get away from here," he muttered under his breath turning into a corridor and them momentarily paused listening intently. There was silence; not a sound was made. In fact he couldn't even fell his own heartbeat. He was kind of woozy. His eyes fluttered and he felt dizzy. And still there wasn't a sound.  
  
Wait a minute... he wasn't breathing! He took a huge gulp of air and began to breathe again his harsh heavy breath echoing in the hall. The blood rushed up to his head and he could feel a headache coming along. But with that, the memories returned.  
  
His Knight Master prancing around in four-inch hells, their intense orange colours with its neon yellow stripes. His twirly, floaty, pink dress swishy. And the over bright grin, his teeth a brilliant white (which later he discovered were dyed that colour).  
  
It had all been too much. His strange movements were so peculiar, so horrible. But it was worse when he asked an ultimate question.  
  
"Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Huh? Huh? I hope you do I really do. I really really need this job as a dancer. Being a Knight doesn't pay as it looks and the equipment costs and the gifts to the King! He can be so mean! Only giving money out when you do something but whenever a Royal Birthday or something happens I with so little money have to give all these presents! I do love my new outfit. So do you? Yes! No... Yes!" he grunted hopefully at Joren preening himself slightly.  
  
Joren had taken the only possible option. He had run and he had run fast. Broken from his thoughts he returned to the present and those footsteps that were approaching very soon. They were so close. He moved further into the wall and hoped that the person coming was Blind.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Kel walked onwards through the Palace. Her shoes dragging across the floor dismally. She was walking aimlessly, nowhere to go, not a destination in mind. She was also more than likely lost, as she didn't have a clue where she was. She knew she was in the older more conservative section of the Palace and therefore she had not often gone here, preferring to keep her skin the way in was. There was also the pain. Who liked to feel pain? Well... there was this one guy – never mind.  
  
Turning into a corridor she paused and thought about the situation. Her parents. Sex. Her parents having sex. Ewww! It was all too real. Who wanted to know about their parents having sex? Or worse your parents kinky sex life... she thought rather glumly.  
  
But there had been a plus side to the visit; she brightened up a glimmer of hope emerging. If only she could find it. She leant against the wall not expecting to feel a warm moving body behind her. But there was one there.  
  
She started. She was shocked, especially when the person's hand touched places she would not like to mention. She squeaked and threw out an arm in self-defense. It hit her assailant in the face and he let out a cry of pain.  
  
She immediately recognized it.  
  
"Joren!"  
  
"Kel!"  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
He stood there as quietly as he could; his breathing slowed down and he resisted the urge to run once more.  
  
Don't you worry you can make it! The little voice encouraged.  
  
No. No. No. He had to stay here. It was dark they wouldn't know. That what he was thinking when a body pressed against his. His arms jerked out of their position by his side and moved erratically.  
  
Pain!  
  
Red-hot pain flared in his face and he let out a cry of agony, bringing a hand to his face.  
  
"Joren"!  
  
"Kel!"  
  
End Chapter Eight  
  
R/R please! 


	9. Heavy Weight Wrestler

Disclaimer: if I owned would I be here? No. No profit either.  
  
AN: Well it has only been a couple weeks... That doesn't that good. We are nearing the end of 'That Morning Feeling' and there will more than likely to be no more than one or two chapters. But who knows? I only saw four or five chapters when I first thought of it.  
  
That Morning Feeling Chapter Nine  
  
**************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
"Joren!'  
  
Kel!"  
  
"Father!"  
  
"What?" what was he talking about?  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry. But why would you think your Father was behind me?" why was everything so strange around me? I mean that whenever people are around me they act weirdly. Maybe it's the way I look at them.  
  
"You just looked liked him for a moment."  
  
She paused in thought. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Knowing Joren it was a bad thing. But his Father was rather good looking. In an odd king of way. But a male kind of way too! Joren was going to suffer! She stepped forward ready to kill him (well not kill him but maim badly!).  
  
Joren backed away further into the wall and felt the engravings press into his back.  
  
My eyes go stronger! I am the ultimate one! Power over all. I reign supreme! "Ha ha ha ha ha!" I laugh evilly.  
  
Joren eyes me nervously.  
  
**************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Noting her peculiar facial twitches, her eyes rolling madly, her lips mouthing something I couldn't discern. Not all at least. 'Power' and 'Supreme' are mentioned.  
  
Her eyes catch mime.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
She is insane.  
  
I watch her tilt her head back and swirl her head around in a wild way, I eye my exits. They are few. Two actually. We are in a middle of a hallway in an alcove. She would know where I was and even with a lead... she could make noise and I would be caught. People can be so selfish.  
  
She stops laughing and leans forward until their noses are being grazed together by the other person. Our breathing intermingled. Mine breath quickened.  
  
"Why are you acting so strange? Kel? Ever since this morning you have been acting so strange. I'm confused. I don't... I don't know how I feel about you. Everything has changed so quickly. The events have gone out of my hands and yours. Something is happening to us and I don't know what... it all changed this morning and I don't know why..."  
  
She giggles breaking the tension that had held them. He felt slightly angry but suppressed it. It wasn't the right time to act with anger.  
  
"You're cute Joren. Real cute!"  
  
**************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
My head was ringing and strange thoughts were buzzing inside my head. They wanted me to be close to Joren. I'm dizzy. I can't seem to focus. My head swims and I feel darkness creeping into my vision. His face, his sweet face but rather stupid face fades in and out. In and out.  
  
I feel his hands grip my upper arms, they are reassuring and I have a line to the world. To tie me down.  
  
I come to awareness and I know. I know something has been done wrong. I've known since this morning but is was just a feeling and I dismissed it. I repressed it. Someone has been manipulating me... they have changed my feelings. I don't know if the ones I am feeling now are real or not. It is all so confusing.  
  
"What's been down to me?" I say, poring into eyes for answers. Where his true emotions keep me from forgetting.  
  
**************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
She stares at me. Her eyes slightly panicked and worried. I feel the same on some level. Her muscles tense and untense under my hands and as I begin to let go, she speaks, "What's been done to me? To us?" what does all this mean? What is happening?  
  
Her eyes leave mine and she stares behind my shoulder her expression changes so quickly I can't decipher it. But one stays there and holds, surprise.  
  
Her eyes close. She slumps into my arms her head resting against my shoulder. I hear her breath exhale loudly but gently. She is unconscious. What could have caused this?  
  
I look behind me, wondering what could have caused this unusual reaction. There is nothing. But, that slight shimmer in the air. What could cause that?  
  
The sudden increase of weight on my arm distracts me and I lift her up to my chest with compassion. I rest her against the wall. I stare at her face, her closed eyes. Her breathing is slower than usual; her lips are slightly parted. I see a glimpse of teeth.  
  
I notice for the first time her freckles; they dot her pale nose and entreat on her faint pink cheeks.  
  
**************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
I feel a headache coming on. Actually I already have a headache but I feel more pain coming along. That's bad. Great. I've reverted to baby talk. Wonderful.  
  
I open my eyes, fluttering my eyelashes as my eyes get used to blinking. I shift my head. I'm sitting next to a wall but I can feel him hovering near me. He needs to bathe more. But then so do I. I haven't bathed more than thrice today! I'm feeling quite dirty.  
  
"Kel are you all right?" his concerned voice reaches me. It seems distant.  
  
I have to concentrate. I do. Otherwise something will happen. But what I don't know. Something is stopping it. Holding me back. Restraining me. I don't know who or why but they are doing it. And it makes me angry.  
  
"Kel?" concentrate!  
  
"I'm fine at least I think I'm feel fine now. I just feel overwhelmed. And like I said before, I'm not sure what is happening to me," there's something happening! I have to find out before I become a total fluff ball.  
  
I shudder at the thought.  
  
Next I would be simpering. Flicking my skirts. Oh the horror...  
  
I breathe in, ready for new challenges and adventures. I have to finish this and soon before it happens.  
  
****************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Her eyes flash until slight anger, anger? Fear? Maybe both. Her mouth thins with determination and a slight snarl comes upon her lips. Her eyebrow arches and her forehead furrows in thought. If only I had a portrait painter. It's a portrait moment.  
  
"Joren?" she asks me.  
  
"Yes?" I answer.  
  
"I need your help. It's very important that I find out what's happening to me. Who's doing this to me and why. I have to find this out so I can return to normal. To my life. This is what I ask of you."  
  
If only she had said this a couple of weeks, no! Days ago I would have had so much fun at her expense. Ah, that would have been so much fun. But, I can't so that. I can't do that. I must. I shouldn't. But. It would be so much fun! NO!  
  
The temptation is so great. And I wish to make fun of her so much it hurts. But I don't and I feel proud. She looks at me expectantly.  
  
****************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Why does it take so long? Is he such a slow thinker? Why doesn't he hurry up?  
  
I was being rather impatient. But time was valued. No fluff brain thoughts! Next thing I would be wearing feathers! And not the nice plumes, oh no no, the ugly scratchy kind of ones.  
  
"Ugh," not the answer I was looking for. But... Hey I could interpret that any way I wanted. I smiled.  
  
"Great! I knew I could count on you Joren, you being so brave and all," no sucking up at all. Now he has to join.  
  
His face was struggling to keep itself under control. But various emotions filtered past his face. Confusion. Surprise. Smugness. And then the final one stayed. Fear. Not fear about what is to come, not in that sense, she thought. But in the way he would look if he refused. A coward. A weakling. A yellow-bellied no good rat catcher. Goddess knows where I got that one. Males are all the same.  
  
"Yes, I'm brave and only I can help you. You should be very thankful that I'm doing this, you know," ah the pompous male routine. I've heard it so many times. A very old one indeed.  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever. Let's begin," I point in a random direction, the other hand on my hip a courageous expression on her face.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" Good question. Wish I knew the answer.  
  
****************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
She had a rather silly expression on her face and her pose looked quite stupid. Who was she trying to fool? Me? No way! I am so smart. I am so brave.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" a straightforward question. Do they exist? I suppose they do. But it is usually the answer not the question.  
  
"Um... well I think magic is involved or something similar to that..."  
  
I was just thing, what was something just similar to magic? Seemed I voiced this question out loud. Funny how you do that.  
  
"I'm. I'm not sure... but it could be dangerous! I'll need help I think..."  
  
She isn't acting normally. To my consternation I had once again voiced this out loud.  
  
"That's why I need some help. Magical help. To fix me..."  
  
So many different meanings could be taken from that sentence. Few of them good. Did she really mean that? If she did, she needs more help more help than she thinks. Way more help. Someone should help her with the twitches too of course.  
  
They were down right creepy.  
  
And her eyebrows went off!  
  
****************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
His face was twisted in one of the strangest expressions I had ever seen. It was also looking at me quite oddly. Why would it do that? I thought over the last thing I had said when his expression had changed. Fix myself. Oh. Well that explains it. Didn't know he was into that sort of thing too. Better invite him over some time. I struggled not to laugh and my face twitched.  
  
It was nearly too much. My eyebrows moved. I burst out laughing. Heavy laughter. I believe it is called guffaws. Or something like that. Strange word.  
  
I stopped laughing. There was a snap and my mind felt looser. It was as it someone had released a band on my forehead. Some internal pressure was free! I was free! I felt like floating! I gave a little boost of my feet. It was a good attempt but for some reason unknown to me I didn't fly (I also wanted to fly!). Damn it. I have always wanted to fly. It looked so much fun. So effortlessly gliding through the air. Birds are so lucky. I wish I were a bird.  
  
I tried once again but instead of flying up I felt a very heavy weight press upon me. It was extremely heavy. It help either that I had an elbow in my gut and the other elbow in my throat. I couldn't breathe much. Woozy woozy woozy. The legs pinning me down.  
  
I groaned. Or at least let out an expulsion in a very wheezy way. It didn't sound healthy.  
  
The weight began to lessen...  
  
****************  
  
End Chapter Nine 


	10. MagicMirror

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did... well that would be interesting. ~weird chuckle~  
  
Authors Notes: Here it is, the final chapter! I feel like crying... Hope you like it! The chapter is pretty long. Not as long as the last but nearly. Anyway the rest of my notes will be at the end. I just wanted to talk. See you at the end!  
  
That Morning Feeling Chapter Ten  
  
****************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
It all happened so fast. One second she was standing there. Then a dark shape came down and she was... gone.  
  
I looked down. There was a man on top of Kel! The bastard!  
  
I heard a wheezy sound as the man started to rise. I glared at him, angry with the man. He was staring at the rather deflated form of Kel. Her face looked slightly crushed. Her face was shocked at first and I wondered who the man was.  
  
He turned. And revealed himself to be... Numair?  
  
I blinked. What was going on? He looked rather uneasy. His gaze flickering back and forth Kel and I. How did he get here?  
  
"Um... there has been a mistake I think. I... yeah. I can explain this. Um," what was he talking about? What mistake? What did he need to explain? What was happening? Was he the cause of the day's events? He might be involved. He is acting strange for a man of his power.  
  
Kel narrowed her eyes, "What is there too explain?" so she's not as stupid as she looks.  
  
He took in a sharp breath but just as quickly exhaled through his teeth. "..." He said nothing for such a long time. Kel kept her narrowed eye stare at times. I began to see him think the question over. I could almost see his thoughts rushing through his head. He wanted to get out of this. He would do something to distract us. What would he do but?  
  
Numair smiles and sighed with relief. His eyes catching on to something. I can't let him go away without him explaining what he has to explain. After all I have to help Kel regain her normal self. I frowned. I still don't know how I go myself in to that. 'Tis a mystery.  
  
"Daine, my love! How nice of you to be here!" he grinned and opened his arms to embrace her. She looked at him suspiciously through narrowed eyes (why do people keep on doing that?) and laid a hand on his chest to stop the approaching hug.  
  
"You are acting strange. What is wrong? Wait! What did you do? Numair!" she accused him.  
  
"Nothing!" he quickly replied. All to quickly. Hiding something indeed.  
  
Daine raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she smiled wickedly, she opened her mouth to say something but Numair interrupted her.  
  
"What are you doing out here? It is quite late. So why are you here?" he smirked. I wondered why they were both doing out here?  
  
"Looking for you! You just vanished before my eyes. But then LargeEar, a bat, came and told me that you were with some two-legs! I was curious and asked her where she has seen you and was quite near our rooms. What happened Numair? You have been acting strangely today. I believe that you are up to something. So tell. Now!" she explained with calmness until the last word, which she delivered with angry look in her in eyes and voice.  
  
****************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
She was fairly angry. I could tell that. It was the look in her eyes. Her figure's stance and her hands clenching. There was also the fact that she was hissing slightly. Not the best look in the world I can tell you that.  
  
Numair looked frightened. I wondered why... he is a powerful mage after all. Through she is the Wild Mage with control over animals. What a fight it would be. Who would win I wonder? So much fun to watch. She started giggling imagining the sight.  
  
They were all staring at her in... disbelief and confusion. It was not the time for giggling. Or the time for laughing which she was doing right now.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Joren twirl his hand near his head. Daine and Numair nodded, enlightened expressions on their faces. Then they looked slightly disturbed and worried. Maybe over my sanity. That cracked me up more. Sanity! Me!  
  
Daine shook her head, "Numair, enough diddy dadling," what? "Tell me." It was spoken with such finality. He just couldn't refuse.  
  
He glared at her sullenly from his great height. "I hate you!"  
  
She smiled, "And I hate you too. Now tell."  
  
He sighed. "Well..."  
  
****************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
And? Continue! This was entertaining! I was having so much fun. I love to laugh on the misfortune of others, who cares if people say it is wrong. They don't know the full pleasure of it. Never will righteous pricks.  
  
Numair lowered his head then spoke in a hurried voice; "You know how I have some fetishes..."  
  
This doesn't bode well. I don't think I want to hear this at all.  
  
Daine nodded slowing, a hesitant expression passing her face.  
  
"Yeah, I... um er... have a weird, strange maybe... fetish... with... teenage girls... yeah..." he finished awkwardly, trailing.  
  
I was disgusted. Kel was looking at Numair with a shocked look. Daine was thoughtful.  
  
"Well I knew that. You liked me remember. But what about me you idiot! I thought you loved me!" angry once more, can't say I blame her.  
  
"Oh... Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I'm not perverted," snort by others and myself, "Just that I like making practical jokes on them. It dates back from my University days. Oh the fun..." well now he at least sounds better, in the moral sense.  
  
"What kind of jokes?" Daine said slowly.  
  
"Oh you know the usual. Looking up girl's skirts in MagicMirror™. Love potions. Hair tangling. Hair pulling. We liked to play with hair. It could be quite amusing. The usual. Nothing out of the ordinary." Numair waved his hand with no regard and flicked his hair with some arrogance. What did he say about...?  
  
"Wait. You said something about love potions. Did you? Did you give me some?" Kel questioned, her eyes alight with slight anger. Another angry female! What is it with them being angry? They all seem to get angry at some time during the month. He shook his head. Strange.  
  
"Uh...um," Daine glared at him when he didn't answer, "Yes..." so whipped.  
  
"Ah... Why me? Don't people grow out of that kind of immature behavior when they get older?" Kel asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Maybe. But I still like it! Its fun!" Numair smiled brightly, a huge grin creeping across his face.  
  
"Oh," that pretty much explained how I was thinking. I had grown out of those problems months ago. Some people.  
  
Daine grabbed Numair's hand, "Is there anything else you want to know? Because Numair here is going to be quite busy for some time. He has been a bad boy. I do hate it when I have to punish him," some how I didn't think so. The devilish gleam in her eye. Or maybe it was the flushed cheeks. Or the smile. But it made you think. Too much thinking. I groaned softly.  
  
"How did the potion work? When will it stop?" Kel scowled at Numair.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure. You see I got it illegally, so I'm not quite sure. It has stoppeddd!" his voice was drawn out as Daine eagerly dragged him away. The least he saw of them was a foot and hand flung out as they went round a corner. In the distant he heard a door slam.  
  
****************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Life is so strange. I didn't think love potions were legal, but he did say the he didn't get it legally. I wonder why? They are not that hard to make. And he is a powerful mage. I shrugged. Meh. Men.  
  
"So... what are we going to do now?" his voice startled me and jerked my facial movements. Joren didn't comment. I was glad of that.  
  
"Well. I'm not that sure. But who would guess that that he would have... certain types of fetishes?" I smirked.  
  
Joren smirked back and in a mock serious voice uttered, "Indeed," I giggled, he could be quite funny when he wanted to, "Plus this is great blackmail."  
  
I nodded. This could be very rewarding. Joren then looked uneasy. "Mind – Kel. What are we going to do? How are we to act?"  
  
I hate this. "Ah... we could go back to normal, I suppose..." this was so awkward.  
  
Joren looked down and muttered something under his breath, "Pardon?" I asked.  
  
He swept a hand threw his blonde hair, "It's just that... that..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He adverted his eyes, "That... nothing," he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I clutched at his arm. He stared at me. "You can tell me. I won't mind."  
  
"You know how we are betrothed?" ah now I see it, he wants me to still do that. I'm going to, I keep my promises, but is going to be difficult. Especially after that morning. "Well you don't have to if you want to. I can live... its just marriage."  
  
If he didn't stay with betrothed (sort of) with her he would have to marry some girl. She would be blonde, I knew that, and maybe she would have dimples. Kel shuddered.  
  
"No. I will keep my word. After all its won't be that long," I clearly said.  
  
"Um, thanks," he fidgeted, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." A simple answer. It wasn't really but.  
  
We stood there silently there for a while.  
  
"I'd better be going..." he quietly muttered. His voice seemed so distant.  
  
I nodded. I was so buried in my thoughts that I didn't process until I saw the back of his head (as well as his back, hair, legs and posterior).  
  
"Joren?" I called out.  
  
He stopped but almost seemed cautious about doing so, "Yes?"  
  
"Could you come her for a moment? I have something... to tell you," this was going to be bloody embarrassing.  
  
"You know how I was under the love potion and how it made me act strangely?" he nodded slowly, "Well I think that I wasn't totally under the potion's influence as much as would seem. Especially around you. All was not as what happened."  
  
He hadn't reacted.  
  
"That's all I think..." I finished, trailing my words.  
  
He stared into my face for some time. "Do you mean...?" I knew what he meant.  
  
"Yes." Why does he have to make this difficult? Why is he so slow? Hurry up!  
  
"Well so do I." Finally! What is this? Slowville?  
  
"Really?" Just to make sure, after all he is still an idiot.  
  
"Yes." Have to keep serious. We can jump up and down later.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked. I mean really, what were we going to do about?  
  
"Date I assume. We are already betrothed." That we were.  
  
"About that..."  
  
"What about it?" he was rather uneasy, "You promised. But..."  
  
"I'm keeping my word. So don't have any worries. I just wanted to have the betrothal not really real. To us and my parents anyway. Maybe a couple of my friends too. Is that fine with you?" I questioned.  
  
"I suppose. But they have to promise not to tell. I don't want to marry someone I don't know."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Will we still have our betrothal after...?" he was certainly being up front.  
  
"We'll see. We'll see. Who knows?" I shrugged, "We could be madly and passionatly in love!" I ended this with an uneasy grin. He was awfully close...  
  
"Who knows indeed?" he whispered, tucking my hair away from my face, "Some things are hidden from us," his breath rushed across my cheek.  
  
"Joren?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know this might be the teenage hormones talking for both of us but could you kiss me?" it was out.  
  
His eyes darkened, "Yes..." and he kissed me.  
  
When he stopped I knew some things. He was an excellent kisser. The next thing I knew was related to the first. He had experience. No one could kiss that well and not have kissed someone else. And I mean no one. I know this.  
  
Who could have he kissed? I decided to ask. "Who have you kissed?"  
  
He looked once again uneasy. What was it with him? He always seemed to be on edge,  
  
"Well. I have some friends. We are good friends." He said woodenly. And I remembered...  
  
"Zahir!"  
  
His eyes widened, "How did you kno –" he refused to say anymore.  
  
"Let's just say I learnt a bit too much in Sex-Ed." I didn't have to say anymore. This was all explained in that simple accursed sentence. That had been embarrassing to say the least.  
  
He nodded wisely. He knew his friends well. How well? I don't think I want to know. Through it would have been interesting to watch. I wonder if they are still 'close' friends? I'd be willing to contribute to their costs. Hee hee.  
  
"So you been having any strange dreams lately?" what an odd question I asked. I really am strange. But I wanted to keep the conversation going. If we didn't keep it up who knows what we might talk about. Serious stuff. We couldn't talk about that! Goddess forbid  
  
"Oh you the usual..." the usual teenage boy dreams I wonder? I don't want to go there.  
  
He does seem rather nervous but. "What happened?" I ask. He looks surprised.  
  
"Nothing much. Just me and some other people. Plus a bright person."  
  
"I had a similar dream like that! But there was person grovelling... oh. Bad dreams are bad." I am so stupid. I want to change the subject, so I do so, to make me look less like the idiot I am.  
  
"Want to kiss?" that ought to get his mind off the subject.  
  
"Sure."  
  
****************  
  
End Chapter Ten  
  
****************  
  
The End  
  
****************  
  
Not the best ending but I liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I want to thank all the people who reviewed, you know who you are (always wanted to say that).  
  
I want to thank my irregular reluctant often-moody beta reader. You can't back out of this! You are in to deep! I won't let you live in peace!  
  
Thanks to all the people who R/R. Now do it again! Thank you!  
  
Salut! 


End file.
